Complainte nocturne
by JuStarTine
Summary: Une nouvelle dispute éclate. En colère, le Geek part s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Compatissant, Maître Panda vient le consoler. Et pourtant, quelque chose ne va pas : il y a une autre présence dans la pièce. (OS)


**Complainte nocturne**

* * *

 _Hey !_

 _Disclaimer : Fanfic' écrite simplement pour mon plaisir. Aucun personnage présent dans cette histoire ne m'appartient, tous sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet._

 _Ceci étant la première fanfiction que je poste ici, toutes les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues._

 _L'image de couverture a été réalisée par mes soins._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Et de sept ! D'un geste rageur, il lança sa boulette de papier dans la poubelle derrière lui. Il s'accouda sur son bureau et appuya sa tête dans la paume de sa main en soupirant de déception. Quatre jours, cela faisait depuis quatre jour que Maître Panda faisait désespérément face au syndrome de la page blanche. Devant lui, il n'y avait qu'une nouvelle feuille restée tristement vierge. Jamais encore cela ne lui était arrivé. A chaque fois qu'il avait vu les résultats des votes du prochain Instant Panda, il avait toujours trouvé une idée dans les heures qui avaient suivi. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait beau se creuser les méninges, les mots ne lui venaient pas. A vrai dire, c'était la vidéo qui ne l'inspirait pas : que pouvait-il écrire sur un concours de pleurs d'enfants au Japon ? Il avait bien essayé quelques idées mais les mots sonnaient faux à ses oreilles. Contrairement à d'habitude, son crayon ne s'agitait pas avec frénésie sur le papier, il n'avait pas cette sensation de lâcher prise et ce plaisir qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il écrivait une chanson. De ce manque d'inspiration, il en avait fait part à Mathieu.

« Pose-toi donc pendant quelques jours, sors un peu, voyage si tu veux mais trouve-moi quelque chose avant la fin de la semaine prochaine, ça m'arrangerait. » lui avait dit celui-ci.

Et cette dispute comme fond sonore qui le dérangeait depuis tout à l'heure...

… Cette dispute ?

Oh non ! Pas encore ! Il avait besoin de calme pour travailler.

Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient clairement du salon. Il reconnut celle de Mathieu, du Patron et une autre plus aiguë qui domina l'espace d'un instant tout le brouhaha :

\- J'en ai marre de vous ! Je vous déteste !

\- Peace, les mecs ! retentit faiblement la voix du Hippie qui s'était joint à cette très aimable conversation.

\- C'est ça, gamin, va chialer dans ton coin !

Irrité, il sortit de son studio pour leur crier de cesser tout ce boucan. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de le faire qu'il percuta le garçon à la casquette qui passait d'un pas rageur dans le couloir. Ce dernier ne s'excusa même pas et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Le chanteur lança un regard colérique tour à tour au Patron qui s'était remis à fumer nonchalamment sa clope en regardant par la fenêtre, et à Mathieu qui retourna à son ordinateur en soupirant.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'une dispute entre le gamin et eux éclatait cette semaine. Si ça continuait, il ne réussirait pas à terminer sa chanson. Il s'en retourna dans son studio sans rien dire.

Il resta dans son coin pendant presque une heure. Une heure durant laquelle il ne cessa de ruminer le fait qu'il ne ressentait plus la moindre inspiration. Il repensa au Geek qui n'était toujours pas ressorti de sa chambre. Pauvre gosse, tout de même !

Silencieusement, il ressortit de son studio. Le salon était redevenu calme. Il se rendit à pas de loup devant la chambre du gamin. Le mélomane espéra ne pas retrouver le petit assis sur son lit, en larmes. Il allait frapper à la porte quand il se stoppa net : il aurait juré entendre de l'agitation de l'autre côté, tout ce boucan ajouté au bruit caractéristique d'une porte d'armoire qui claque. Tout en se demandant ce que le petit était en train de faire, il signala sa présence en frappant à la porte devant lui. Un silence qui en dit long s'installa avant que le Geek demande d'une voix hésitante :

\- C'est qui ?

\- C'est Maître Panda, répondit l'intéressé. Je peux entrer ?

Léger silence.

\- Euh... O...Oui.

Le Panda s'exécuta. Il aperçut vaguement l'intérieur de la pièce rectangulaire dont les espaces de murs libres étaient recouverts de nombreux posters de Pokémon. A sa droite se situait une étagère remplie de jeux vidéos de toutes sortes empilés les uns sur les autres. A sa gauche, un meuble de petite taille croulait sous le poids d'une vieille télé ramenée de la cave, ainsi que celui d'une Playstation dont les deux manettes gisaient sur le sol, au milieu de quelques boîtiers de jeux vidéos vides et de chaussettes sales ayant perdu leurs jumelles. Au fond de la pièce, au mur de gauche, était appuyée une grande armoire dont il avait entendu la porte se fermer. A droite du meuble se situait une fenêtre donnant sur l'une des rues de la villes. Enfin, contre le mur d'en face était placé un petit bureau qui supportait un ordinateur portable. Un lit avait été posé juste à côté, jouxté d'une table de chevet jonchée de cartes Pokémon et de figurines à l'effigie des personnages de Mario, World of Warcraft, League of Legend et d'autres encore. Et sur ce lit, à la grande tristesse du Panda, était assis le Geek dont le visage semblait avoir fait face à une grande avalanche de larmes. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas exprimer uniquement de la tristesse. En effet, ses yeux fuyants montraient une certaine appréhension, une certaine gêne.

Maître Panda soupira et, sans un mot, vint s'asseoir à côté du garçon. Ce dernier rougit subitement avant de s'essuyer prestement les yeux afin d'éviter que d'autres larmes ne viennent attaquer ses joues.

\- Allons, mon grand, qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? lui demanda son alter ego, presque contaminé par la tristesse du petit.

Ce dernier s'agita maladroitement en serrant très fort son bras gauche de son autre main. Il resta dans son étrange silence quelques instants, mais son ami ne le pressa pas.

\- Eh bien... C'est à cause... à cause de... euh... de ce que m'a dit le Patron, tout-à-l'heure, finit-il par dire tout tremblant.

\- De ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- A propos de... moi, acheva le gamin dans un sanglot tout en devenant rouge de plus bel, sans pour autant pleurer. Il m'a encore ridiculisé devant tout le monde. J'en ai assez ! J'en ai ras le bol de me faire traiter de coincé et de débile ! Et en même temps... je me dis qu'ils ont peut-être raison, Mathieu et lui...

La personne à côté de lui le coupa immédiatement :

\- Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es un garçon très sympathique. Tu n'es pas débile, loin de là... tu es juste un peu ignorant mais c'est normal à ton âge, tu apprendras.

Le Geek leva les yeux vers son ami qui lui adressa un sourire complice. Puis, rassuré, il saisit son Monsieur Nounours dont il caressa machinalement la tête.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir bousculé tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il entre deux reniflements.

\- Tu es pardonné.

\- Pour le bazar aussi, je n'ai pas pris le temps de ranger.

\- Oh, ça ! Ce n'est pas grave du tout, répondit le Panda avec un nouveau sourire tout en se rappelant les chaussettes abandonnées sur le sol.

Nouveau silence.

\- Certaines insultes sont blessantes, lui expliqua alors le chanteur, et il ne faut pas laisser les gens t'en dire gratuitement. A chaque fois, il faut montrer que tout ça te passe au dessus, que tu es plus fort que ce qu'ils croient. Et, surtout, ne pas te rabaisser en face d'eux. C'est ce qu'ils veulent...

\- On m'a déjà dit ça, oui. J'aimerais être plus fort.

\- Mais tu l'es déjà, le rassura son ami. C'est juste que tu n'en a pas encore pris conscience.

Le Geek lui sourit à son tour.

\- Tu as trouvé une nouvelle chanson pour l'Instant Panda ? demanda-t-il plus joyeux.

Le mélomane soupira :

\- Non, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'y arrive pas. Rien ne me viens. Je crois bien que je vais faire une pause. Il est à toi, ce chapeau ?

En effet, le mi-homme mi-animal venait de remarquer le chapeau haut-de-forme posé par terre, à côté du lit.

\- Pas vraiment, non, c'est... c'est un cadeau de Mathieu. Euh... c'était... un fan qui le lui avait offert, bafouilla le Geek. C'était un chapeau qu'il avait en trop dans sa collection. Alors... comme... comme Mathieu ne comptait pas le mettre, il me l'a passé. Euh... Je suis fatigué, je crois que je vais me coucher. Désolé, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

La réaction soudaine du gamin intrigua son ami. D'habitude, le garçon demandait à ce qu'il reste près de lui, le temps qu'il s'endorme. Jamais encore il ne lui avait demandé de le laisser seul. Mais là, Maître Panda en eut presque l'impression, chose pourtant inhabituelle chez son « protégé ».

Ce dernier remarqua d'ailleurs son trouble puisqu'il ajouta précipitamment :

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi ou quoi que ce soit d'autre mais... enfin...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir son explication qu'un bruit sourd provenant de l'armoire se fait entendre.

L'homme au kigurumi se met soudain sur ses gardes : il y a bien quelque chose qui cloche avec ce meuble qu'il ne quitte plus des yeux. A côté de lui, le Geek retient son souffle, soudain étrangement pâle.

\- Bon, eh bien... Bonne nuit, dit-il.

Mais le Panda n'est pas dupe. Il sent bien que le petit est tendu. Brusquement, il se lève et se dirige à grands pas vers le meuble imposant.

\- Non, attends... ! fait le gamin en se levant à son tour.

Mais son ami ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. D'un geste vif, il ouvre l'une des porte de l'armoire. Son cri de surprise est soudain étouffé par une main gantée de blanc qui s'est subitement plaquée contre sa bouche. En face de lui, caché entre les quelques vestes du Geek, se tenait un être humain ayant le même physique que Mathieu. Enfin... pas vraiment humain. Son teint était incroyablement pâle et ses yeux sombres étaient cernés de noir. Il portait une veste noire et déchirée par endroits par dessus une chemise blanche tâchée de sang. Son visage semblait figé et pourtant, son regard mi-effrayé mi-triste imposa le silence à l'homme en face de lui. Pendant ce temps, le Geek s'était dépêché d'aller fermer la porte de sa chambre à clé et regardait à présent la scène d'un œil inquiet tandis que la créature de l'Ombre forçait le Panda à reculer, tout en sortant de l'armoire, un doigt sur la bouche pour l'inciter au silence. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent dans un silence tendu.

C'est finalement le Geek qui le rompit, au bord des larmes :

\- Je t'en prie, Maître Panda, ne lui fais pas de mal ! Il est gentil ! S'il te plaît, ne dis rien à Mathieu !

Haletant, le Panda recula pour finalement s'asseoir lourdement sur le lit, sans pour autant quitter des yeux l'étrange apparition.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? réussit-il à bafouiller.

La créature semblait tout aussi sonnée que lui. Elle finit par lui dire d'une voix lente et dénuée de toute trace d'émotion :

\- Je suis le Démon. Je suis ici parce que le Jeune-Garçon-Aux-Larmes-De-Cristal m'a appelé. Si tu restes calme, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je veux juste des amis.

C'est alors que le chanteur de l'émission se souvint de ce que leur avait dit Mathieu un jour, tandis qu'ils mangeaient. Leur alter ego avait expliqué qu'un démon était entré dans la chambre du Geek par une nuit orageuse d'été. C'est en ayant entendu des bruits suspects provenant de la chambre du gamin que Mathieu y était brusquement entré, découvrant la créature assise devant le lit du garçon qui la regardait sans bouger. Le démon s'était levé en l'apercevant et le vidéaste avait essayé de le chasser. Mais c'était les pleurs du Geek qui avaient fait disparaître l'ange démoniaque.

C'était donc lui, ce fameux Démon.

Tandis que le Panda se rafraîchissait la mémoire, la créature des Enfers se tourna vers le Geek, soudain alarmée :

\- Pleure pas !

En effet, le garçon était à deux doigts de lâcher une larme. Il s'essuya vivement le coin de l'œil et l'homme au teint pâle se détendit légèrement.

\- Il vient me voir quand je suis triste. Ça fait longtemps que nous nous connaissons, expliqua le Geek.

\- Euh... O...Oui. Je... Je te connais. Mathieu m'a déjà parlé de toi, balbutia l'autre à l'adresse du Démon.

\- Je le sais, répondit l'intéressé de sa voix lente.

\- Mais... Es-tu l'une de ses personnalités, comme nous ? Ou bien quelqu'un... d'autre ?

\- Je suis moi aussi un pan de l'esprit de l'Homme-Qui-Change-De-Visages. Il m'a crée il y a quelques temps mais je fais tout pour rester discret. Il ne m'aime pas et me craint, je le sens, alors je me cache.

\- Euh... Oui, je vois.

L'être maléfique laissa un court silence s'installer avant de reprendre :

\- C'est bien toi l'Homme-À-La-Voix-Mélodieuse ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, répondit le susnommé un peu vexé qu'on le prenne pour un homme à part entière mais touché d'entendre dire que sa voix est « mélodieuse ».

\- Je t'ai déjà entendu chanter. J'aime beaucoup écouter la musique sortir de ta bouche.

Le chanteur bafouilla quelques remerciements confus et le Geek qui s'était calmé ajouta :

\- Démon est un excellent poète.

L'homme des Enfers rougit timidement à l'entente de ce compliment. Maître Panda, quant à lui, fut très intéressé par cette révélation.

\- J'aimerais bien que tu m'en récites un, dit-il à l'adresse de l'autre artiste.

Ce dernier se figea, surpris. Jamais encore on ne lui avait porté autant d'intérêt.

Il évalua un instant son interlocuteur de ses yeux de glace puis, lentement, il alla s'emparer d'une chaise posée dans un coin de la pièce et la plaça face au mélomane avant de s'y asseoir. De sa voix soudain devenue chantante, il récita avec lenteur :

 _« Maudit depuis des décennies,_

 _Mon âme n'obtient aucun répit_

 _Aucun démon ne peut être beau_

 _Et très malheureux est mon ego._

 _._

 _Effrayant pour les enfants,_

 _Mal aimé de leurs parents,_

 _Je suis en quête d'un ami_

 _Qui veuille bien de ma compagnie._

 _._

 _Alors pourquoi les bambins pleurent-ils_

 _Quand apparaît mon être si fragile ?_

 _C'est peut-être parce que je fais peur,_

 _Que je les effraie avec ma laideur._

 _._

 _Pourquoi les grands me battent-ils_

 _Quand ils me trouvent dans leur ville ?_

 _C'est peut-être parce que je suis un démon_

 _Qui paraît mauvais à cause de leurs dictons._

 _._

 _Alors autant continuer à traîner ce malheur_

 _Tandis que chaque jour je me meurs. »_

\- C'est beau, dit simplement le Panda compatissant.

\- As-tu peur de moi ?

La question de l'être démoniaque fut posée si soudainement et d'une manière si incongrue que le chanteur mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

\- Euh... Tu m'as fait peur tout-à-l'heure mais maintenant, tu ne m'effraies plus.

Il sembla que c'était la réponse que le concerné espérait entendre car celui-ci se détendit presque complètement, restant néanmoins sur ses gardes. Son regard sembla même minimement moins triste que quelques minutes auparavant. Il se leva alors et se dirigea d'un pas souple vers le lit pour récupérer le chapeau haut-de-forme qui était le sien, ainsi qu'une canne noire ornée d'un petit crâne en argent.

Pendant ce temps, le Geek s'était assis sur le lit, à côté de son ami tacheté de noir et blanc. Le Démon allait faire de même quand il se figea soudain, aux aguets.

\- Âme Sombre arrive ! souffla-t-il à la surprise des deux autres qui n'entendirent rien.

Croyant d'abord à une méprise du Démon, ils se rendirent vite à l'évidence que le Patron était bel et bien en train d'approcher lorsqu'ils l'entendirent chanter :

 _« A la pêche aux moules, moules, moules... »_

Vite ! La créature de l'Ombre s'adressa à Maître Panda :

\- Promets-moi...

\- Je ne parlerai de toi à personne d'autre, fit celui-ci avec un clin d'œil.

 _« Je suis allé, Maman... »_

Le Démon le remercia du regard avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Pleure pas, dit-il simplement en reculant avant de mettre une nouvelle fois son doigt sur sa propre bouche.

 _« Je veux tes deux (Bref, vous connaissez la suite). »_

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que son ami se volatilisa dans un nuage de fumée noire. Au même moment, la poignée de la porte de la chambre s'abaissa mais celle-ci étant fermée à clé, elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

\- Hé, les gars ! Héla le Patron de l'autre côté. J'veux entrer.

\- Dégage ! cria le Geek.

\- Ah ! C'est parce que vous faites quelque chose d'intime ! s'écria l'autre de façon à ce que sa voix porte jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'appartement.

Agacé Maître Panda alla ouvrir la porte à son collègue aux lunettes de soleil qui apparut devant lui.

\- Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama le sombre personnage. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous déranger lors d'un moment rien qu'à vous deux, mais j'étais curieux de savoir ce que vous faisiez. Néanmoins, je peux repasser plus tard si vous voulez, ricana-t-il avec son sempiternel sourire carnassier.

\- Loin de moi l'envie de t'envoyer voir ailleurs si j'y suis, mais c'est juste parce que nous ne voulions pas que quelqu'un entre intempestivement comme tu avais l'intention de le faire et que le moment est très mal choisi pour venir, répondit le chanteur du tac au tac.

\- J'avoue que c'est assez dingue que vous m'ayez entendu arriver, ironisa l'autre. Donc, vous étiez bien en train de faire des _choses_ , ajouta-t-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, toujours avec ce sourire insupportable. Vous auriez pu m'appeler, dans ce cas, nous aurions fait un _truc_ sympa, tous les trois.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, tu divagues !

\- Vague. Tu es sûr ? J'ai entendu remuer tout à l'heure. Sache qu'on ne me ment jamais, la peluche chinoise.

\- Tu es dégueu ! ne fit que répondre l'autre, le rouge aux joues, tout en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir trahir sa promesse.

\- Oh, ça va ! Je ne dirai rien à personne. On va manger.

Sur ceux, l'homme en noir tourna les talons et repartit en sens inverse, l'air nonchalant, plantant là son interlocuteur. On pu tout de même l'entendre chantonner :

\- La Peluche et le gosse se roulent des pelles... !

Le dîner se déroula dans un silence pesant tandis que le Geek plongeaient le nez dans son assiette sous le regard moqueur du Patron et celui de Mathieu qui ne savait pas comment interpréter tout ceci. Quant à Maître Panda, il avait le regard dans le vague (trop de « vague » dans cette histoire).

\- T'en as trop pris, gros ? le questionna le Hippie.

\- Non, non, répondit l'intéressé, je réfléchis juste.

Et pour cause : une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

Directement après le repas, il fila s'enfermer dans son studio, s'assit devant son bureau et s'empara de son stylo. Ça y est ! Il la ressent, cette douce transe si familière que lui procure son inspiration. Sa main s'agite avec vivacité au-dessus de sa feuille tandis que la surface blanche de celle-ci se recouvre de mots qui prennent tout leur sens devant ses yeux. Il écrit si vite qu'il manque de se faire une crampe à la main. Mais il s'en fiche, il a trouvé !

\- Eurêka ! s'écria-t-il en bondissant hors de son studio avec une énergie renouvelée.

C'est en se retenant de sautiller sur place qu'il tendit joyeusement les paroles de sa chanson à Mathieu.

Le visage de celui-ci s'illumina :

\- C'est génial ! s'exclama-t-il. Je savais bien que tu y arriverais tôt ou tard. C'est original, ce que tu nous as fait là. Je m'attendais à quelque chose qui porte sur les pleurs des enfants et toi, tu me sors un truc sur les démons, c'est une bonne invention. Tu as une idée pour l'instrumental ?

\- Je pensais à un version plus douce de la chanson _Hey Ya!_ Je m'y remets dès demain, lui confia l'artiste, tout content de lui.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand le vidéaste l'interpella :

\- Attends !

Intrigué, Maître Panda haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Je sais qu'il était là, lui dit Mathieu plus bas.

Le mélomane fit une moue d'incompréhension, puis il se raidit soudain :

\- … Qui ça, _il_? se risqua-t-il.

\- Le Démon, avoua Mathieu. Le Patron n'est pas dupe, il m'a raconté qu'il venait souvent voir le petit. Il a su ça quelques jours plus tôt.

De la surprise, le chanteur passa à un brun de colère : ce pervers a vraiment la fâcheuse manie d'écouter aux portes !

\- Qu'il se montre, continua le podcasteur en parlant de l'être démoniaque, j'ai à lui parler.

\- Tout... Tout de suite ? bafouilla le Panda.

Mathieu acquiesça.

Tendu, le jeune homme-panda retourna dans la chambre du Geek. Une demi-heure plus tard, le Démon se présentait devant son créateur, son chapeau haut-de-forme entre les mains et le regard fuyant. Il était suivi de près par le Geek dont les yeux trahissaient une grande inquiétude.

A ce moment précis, le Moine surgit soudainement de nulle part et aspergea l'ange des Enfers de son eau bénite avant de reculer en faisant un signe de croix avec ses index, tout en criant :

\- Arrière, envoyé de Satan ! _Vade retro !_ Ne t'approche pas de moi, monstre des ténèbres !

Une fois le religieux perturbateur éloigné, Mathieu fixa la créature de l'Ombre de ses yeux bleus dont l'éclat sombre ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas revenir, gronda-t-il.

L'intéressé ne dit rien et ne bougea pas d'un iota.

\- Je t'avais dit de retourner en Enfer et de ne pas revoir le petit. Tu m'as désobéi.

\- Mathieu, il est gentil ! lui cria le dernier cité dont les iris étaient devenus brillants.

\- Tais-toi, s'il te plaît, lui ordonna le youtubeur sans le regarder.

Le garçon ne dit rien.

\- Maître Panda, as-tu déjà une idée pour le clip du prochain Instant Panda ? demanda Mathieu, à la surprise de tout le monde.

\- Euh... Non, pas vraiment, j'avais bien quelques idées m-mais...

\- Alors tant mieux : j'aurais aimé que le Démon soit présent dans ta rubrique lors du prochain épisode.

La nouvelle les laissa pantois. Quant à la personne concernée, elle leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de son créateur.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle simplement avec un nouvel éclat dans le regard.

\- Bah oui ! s'exclama l'autre avec le sourire. Ça aurait été dommage de parler des démons sans que tu ne sois présent.

\- Oh ! c'est trop sympa, gros ! s'exclama le Hippie qui passait par là.

Plus tard, Maître Panda tomba nez à nez avec le Patron, dans le couloir.

\- Je me suis rendu compte d'un truc, lui glissa le pervers.

Le chanteur le fixa, attendant la suite.

\- Si j'étais venu avec vous, nous aurions pu faire un _truc,_ tous les quatre.

\- T'es dégueu ! lui lança machinalement le chanteur en partant tandis que l'homme en noir lui adressait un sourire narquois.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, dans le studio, on pu entendre chanter :

 _« Maudit depuis toujours,_

 _Je sors parfois la nuit en quête de compagnie_

 _J'avoue, j'suis un démon,_

 _Y'a peut-être plus joli, je veux juste des amis,_

 _Les grands ne m'aiment pas,_

 _Y paraît qu'je fais peur, que j'apporte la douleur,_

 _Mais toi, tu me regardes_

 _Avec aucune terreur et une légère candeur,_

 _._

 _Alors s'il te plaît, pleure pas,_

 _Pleure pas,_

 _Alors s'il te plaît, pleure pas,_

 _Pleure pas,_

 _Alors s'il te plaît, pleure pas,_

 _Pleure pas,_

 _Alors s'il te plaît, pleure pas,_

 _Pleure pas. »*_

* * *

 _* Instant Panda du SLG 84_


End file.
